Everlasting Friendship
by Wihahini
Summary: Two friends are reunited again by their parents. What will happen between them? M/F, OshawottxSnivy, One-shot. Placed after the events of PokePark 2.


''Snivy! Snivy, darling!'' Her mother, queen of the arbor area of the PokePark, called for her.

She woke up from her little nap, staring at her mother ''What? I was taking a nap, you know!?''

Serperior just smiled, looking at her daughter ''I had to wake you up, dear. Samurott is coming over. He might bring Oshawott''

Snivy kept her unfazed glare at her mother ''So what? I'd still like to sleep a little bit''

''You can sleep later, sweetie''

''Whatever'' Snivy said, crossing her arms and walking off.

Meanwhile, Oshawott was walking alongside Samurott, on their way to the arbor area.

''Why did I have to come, too? I mean, yeah, Snivy and I are good friends, but I could see her every other day! I was going to hang out with Tepig tonight!'' Oshawott looked at his adoptive father angrily.

''As you said, you can get together with Snivy another day. That goes for Tepig too. Besides, I have to do something with Serperior today''

The pair continued walking. They passed by many friends of Oshawott, as he was friends with basically everyone there.

They eventually reached the arbor area. The place had beautiful flowers everywhere, adorning the place, making it even more gorgeous.

''Samurott! Over here!'' The Serperior queen called out. She slithered to meet them half way. She seemed excited and happy to meet them.

Snivy was beside her, catching up to her.

''Greetings, Serperior,'' Samurott started ''Why did you need me here for?''

''Ah, yes. That is something we shall speak privately. Snivy, be a dear and play with Oshawott for the next hour or so''

''Okay, mom'' She said, rolling her eyes and looking in Oshawott's direction, smiling again. Oshawott smiled back at her. He was still mad that he wouldn't be able to meet with Tepig tonight, but happy to see a friend nonetheless.

Samurott and Serperior walked off, leaving the two other pokemon alone. When they where out of earshot, Snivy pounced on Oshawott in a friendly manner, making him lose his balance.

''Oshi! I haven't seen you in like two weeks!'' She said excitedly.

That was the part of her she never let out. Sure, she was smug, kind of tomboy-ish, but she couldn't help but let out that girly side of her when she was around her closest friends.

''Jeez, calm down, Vy'' Oshawott said, pushing the grass type and getting to his feet.

''I'm so excited to see you again, Oshi! What are we going to do today?'' She hugged him.

''Well, we could always go to the nearby lake, or have a friendly battle''

''A battle seems nice. I haven't battled in a while, ever since we kind of saved the world along with Pikachu and Tepig''

''Don't worry, you have type advantage, so even if you are kind of rusty, you'll be able to put up a fight''

Snivy smirked ''Very well, then. Don't cry when I beat you up'' Her cockiness returning to her.

''Let's see about that''

The two of them went to a private place, only for the royalty of the arbor area, or their companions. They were standing a good ten feet away from each other, eager to start battling.

''You ready?'' Oshawott shouted, getting into his battle stance.

''As I'll ever be'' Was the little princess' reply.

She instantly dashed forward, closing the space between her and Oshawott. He anticipated it and dodged out of the way. She used leaf storm, in an attempt to hit him. The water type kept dodging her, reading her and waiting for her to end her attack. As soon as she was open, he tackled her, engaging her in a combo. He took his scalchop and made a blade of water. He ended his combo after four hits, making her trip and fall. She got up instantly, ready to counter attack. She tried to tackle him, and failed again, but this time she knew he would dodge, so she turned around once he dodged and hit him with full force. He fell, and Snivy, seeing her chance, used her leaf storm attack again, this time landing the hit. Oshawott cried out in pain, due to the type disadvantage he had. He got up, shakily, but held his ground. Snivy gave him no time to recover, tackling him and engaging him in a super effective combo. She hit him with her vines, and pinned him to the ground when she was over.

''Okay…'' Oshawott said, panting ''You win, Vy''

''Told you, Oshi,'' She said, regaining her breath ''You should have known better than to challenge me''

''Whatever'' He said, looking directly into her eyes ''Do you have sitrus berries to heal myself?''

''There is a sitrus berry tree nearby. Let's go there, Oshi''

Snivy got off Oshawott, and helped him up with her vines. They started walking to the tree, that wasn't that far away.

When they reached the tree, Snivy got two berries with her vines and handed one to Oshawott. He gladly accepted it, taking a big mouthful from it, whereas Snivy took a little bite. He ate his berry after a few seconds, and looked at Snivy's direction. She was eating peacefully, eyes closed. He couldn't help but remember how they met and how she was back then. She was very spoiled, typical for a young princess, but she opened up to them after a while. She finished eating and catched Oshawott looking at her. He got out of his trance and shook his head, blushing a little.

Snivy looked at him with her typical smug expression, and saw he had a little berry piece near his lips. She licked hers to tell him, but he didn't seem to get it, tilting his head to the side. She rolled her eyes and licked the piece off.

Oshawott blushed hard, and Snivy did too when she realized what she had done. The two of them looked at themselves, getting lost in each other's eyes.

Snivy closed the space between them. Oshawott tried to back off, but her vines held him in place. She took his hands in hers, and leaned in for a quick kiss.

The kiss was innocent, just a quick brush of lips. The two of them were blushing even harder than before, and they found themselves looking into their eyes again.

''O-Oshi… I think it's time we took our relationship to the next level…''

''V-Vy!? What's gotten into you!?'' Was the water type's reply. He was absolutely shocked by her demeanor.

''I think I love you, Oshi…''

She joined their lips again, this time in a bolder kiss than last one. He gasped when their lips met, giving Snivy the opportunity to slip her tongue inside. Oshawott was still shocked, but soon relaxed and returned the kiss. Both of them where inexperienced, instinct being their only guide. They closed their eyes whilst swirling their tongues together.

Oshawott separated from the kiss slowly, looking at Snivy through relaxed and lust-filled eyes.

Being the tomboy and smug little girl she was, it was really rare to see her blushing like that.

''Vy… Since when have you liked me like that?''

''Ever since the start of our journey, Oshi. Do you like me back?''

Oshawott hesitated. He wasn't very sure to know what to tell her. He kind of felt something for her, but… He didn't know.

''I-It's okay if you don't like me, O-Oshi…'' Snivy said, breaking the silence and Oshawott's trance. He looked at her to see her crying. After all these years they have known each other, it was the first time he had seen her sad.

Oshawott gently put a paw on her shoulder, making her look up at him. He kissed her again, surprising the grass type.

Snivy soon melted into the kiss, closing her eyes and just letting it happen.

They separated after a few seconds, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips.

''I love you, Vy'' He said.

''I love you too, Oshi! Can we be mates?''

Oshawott smiled and nodded. Snivy leaned in to kiss him again; a very short kiss that just lasted some seconds.

Snivy felt something poke against her belly, to see Oshawott's erect shaft there.

She smiled and took her vines out, motioning them to stroke Oshawott. He instantly moaned at the touch, shuddering a bit.

''You like it when I do that, Oshi? Do you want me to continue?''

A nod of confirmation was all she needed. She kept stroking it, very slowly at first, but fastening the pace as he got closer.

She suddenly retracted her vines. ''Why did you stop?'' Oshawott questioned. ''I want you inside me, now'' She said firmly.

She pushed Oshawott back into the grass, and positioned herself. She gently lowered herself onto him, stopping at her hymen.

Snivy dropped down and screamed, tears filling her eyes again. Oshawott panicked. ''Vy! Are you okay?! Do you want me to pull out?'' She shook her head furiously, but Oshawott was still panicking over her, so she kissed him to calm him down and relieve the pain.

''I'm okay, Oshi. Please keep going''

Oshawott nodded, albeit hesitantly, and started thrusting slowly into her.

''Osh-Oshi… That… feels good…'' She moaned.

She started counter-thrusting, making their hips meet halfway.

Oshawott dropped her to the ground, going at it missionary position. She moaned his name, lost in pure bliss.

They kissed again. She moaned into the kiss as she was getting closer to climax.

''Oshi! I'm s-so aaah! Close!''

He nodded in acknowledgement, going even faster.

Snivy lost it there, cumming all over her mate's hips.

Oshawott followed soon after, the tightness being too much for him, and released his sperm inside her.

''That was… Something'' She said, panting.

''Y-Yeah… I love you, Vy''

''I love you too, Oshi''

They kissed again as sleep overtook them both.

Unbeknownst to them, Queen Serperior and Samurott were watching the whole time, already having planned this from the start.

''I'm happy your adoptive son could satiate our daughter's desires. Don't you think so, my love?''

''Yes, Serperior. They will be together for the rest of their lives, I can tell''

Serperior then leaned in closer to her mate. ''You know… That got me a little in the mood''


End file.
